Hanging a picture on the wall is a task familiar to most people. Equally familiar is the frustration of trying to slip the limp picture wire into the hook on the wall and then straightening the picture when it is finally hung.
A variety of devices have been invented to assist with placing the wire over the hook. Typical is a rigid hook which can be used to reach down behind the picture, pull up on the picture wire, and slip the wire into the hook. While effective for small pictures, it is inconvenient for larger pictures because only one hand is available to hold the picture. Further, the person hanging the picture must be able to reach over the top of the picture to use this type of device which may not be possible when the picture is being hung above eye level.
Once the picture is hung, it must be straightened. Many people will do so visually. Others will use a spirit level if one is available. A conventional plumb bob is also applicable to verify that one edge of the picture is vertical. Spirit levels and plumb bobs, while effective, are also relatively expensive, especially where the person only expects to hang one or two pictures. The plumb bob is also typically designed for use with the full length of attached string, or cord, unrolled and hanging free. Where a small picture is being hung, the excess cord may exceed the amount is use by many times. This excess cord may hang free, becoming tangled or interfering with the visual comparison of the straight point of the cord and the picture frame. Further, conventional plumb bobs are relatively heavy, to assure that the cord is straight. Where it is desired to support the plumb bob by attaching it to the wall (as where one person is hanging the picture and needs to step back to view the relationship) it may be necessary to use a relatively large item, such as a nail to support the plumb bob. This would typically leave a visible mark in the wall.
There is a need for a device to assist in the hanging and straightening of picture. This device should hold the picture wire in position away from the back of the picture and leave both hands free for supporting and maneuvering the picture. It should work with a variety of picture sizes. As a plumb bob, the device should provide an adjustable length string and should be relatively light in weight so that it can be hung from a small pin or tack, leaving a relatively small mark on the wall. This device should be easily and inexpensively manufactured so that it can be sold to the consumer at a fraction of the cost of the picture being hung. If it can be sold for only a few dollars, it would become a viable option for a person purchasing even the least expensive picture or poster.